Celebrity Big Brother
Celebrity Big Brother was the second season of the hit reality TV show franchise, Big Brother. The show follows a number of celebrities, known as housemates, who are isolated from the outside world for an extended period of time in a house known as the 'Big Brother House'. Every so often, one of the celebrities is evicted by a public vote, with the last housemate remaining winning a cash prize. This season was hosted by Emma Willis. The Housemates WINNER: Walter White RUNNER-UP: Apollo Justice FINALIST: Sherlock Holmes FOURTH PLACE: Theodosia Burr, Jr. FIFTH PLACE: Harambe SIXTH PLACE: Bruce Wayne SEVENTH PLACE: God EIGHTH PLACE: Donald Trump NINTH PLACE: Peacock TENTH PLACE: Stephen Bear Events Within The House It was clear from the very beginning that this season of Celebrity Big Brother would be one of arguments. Quarrels begins almost immediately after the housemates had entered the Big Brother House. On Day 1, Trump gained most of the limelight, due to the attitudes that fellow housemates had towards him and his feelings towards those he would have to live with for the upcoming weeks. As soon as Trump had entered the house, Apollo Justice and Sherlock Holmes began to question and attack him for his political views; something which Trump did not take lightly. Trump also faced difficulties when fellow housemate Harambe entered the house, due to his fear of Harambe's large size. These events led Trump to tears. Not all was doom and gloom for him though, as within several hours of being in the house, he formed a friendship with Stephen Bear, who had offered to make an alliance with him against the rest of the house. Stephen Bear had also been involved in arguments on this first day, due to a barrage of insults that had been given to him by God. In the days that followed, there were multiple arguments between Apollo Justice, Sherlock Holmes, Donald Trump and Stephen Bear. Justice and Holmes would often team up with each other to challenge the questionable behaviour of Trump and Bear, whilst Trump and Bear would unite to oppose the attitudes of Justice and Holmes. Whilst this originally began with minor squabbles, it later escalated into a fight. Peacock, wanting to steal the limelight from other housemates, began to launch pies at both Stephen Bear and Donald Trump, with Sherlock Holmes later joining in. The housemates soon became dangerously aggressive, and were forced to be separated. They were all given formal warnings of their behaviour, being told that if they did anything of a similar nature again whilst in the Big Brother House, they would be ejected. On a lighter note, there was one moment of unity within the House after an unexpected break-in. Former Big Brother Housemate, Hugo S. Catman trespassed into the house, smashing all of the windows. Seemingly lacking help from Big Brother themselves, Walter White began to unite the housemates in order to fix what had been broken. Using all of the minor belongings that they had in their luggage, they worked together to fix everything, under White's leadership. During this time, housemates had privately been nominating each other for eviction. It was soon announced that the first housemates that were nominated for eviction and would be facing the public vote in order to try and remain in the House were: God, Bear, Trump, Harambe and Holmes. This later changed however, when Walter White was given the opportunity to save someone else from eviction after winning a task. He chose to save God, and instead put Apollo Justice up for nomination. This eviction took place on Day 4, when it was announced that Stephen Bear had been evicted from the Big Brother house. Shortly after the announcement, Trump broke into tears. After the eviction, it was announced in a Big Brother like twist that, not only had the public been voting to evict a housemate, but they had also been voting to send three housemates to 'Big Brother Hell'. It was announced that Donald Trump, God and Bruce Wayne were all being sent to 'Hell', an entirely separate part of the house locked away from the rest of the housemates. Shortly thereafter, Trump, God and Wayne were informed that they would be given two opportunities throughout the next few days to escape 'Big Brother Hell'. After the first day in Hell, Donald Trump was crowned the winner of a task, giving him the opportunity to escape Hell and choose someone to replace him. Trump returned the house and chose to place Sherlock Holmes in Hell. 24 hours laters, on the second day in Hell, God beat out Holmes and Wayne in a different task, allowing him to re-enter the main house. God chose to banish Peacock to Hell in his place. On Day 12, the housemates living in the main area of the house were informed that the six of them would be given the power to choose which housemate would be evicted next. Their options were: Sherlock Holmes, Peacock and Bruce Wayne (the three remaining housemates in Hell). The remaining housemates then entered a lively debate as to which housemate should be evicted. Opinion was split and housemates were in a major disagreement over the issue. However, in the end, they took the decision to evict Peacock from the Big Brother House. Peacock was then evicted through the backdoor, not being allowed to say goodbye to her fellow housemates. With Trump and Wayne returning to the main area of the house, Big Brother chose to hold a party for all the housemates to celebrate. At last, all the housemates were at peace. This was not to last, however. At the party, Sherlock Holmes challenged Donald Trump to a dance contest, to which Trump accepted. This dance contest lasted into the early hours of the morning. Both men still dispute to this very day as to who had won that dance contest. The following day, all housemates took part in a major quiz that would determine their fate in the Big Brother House. Those who did well in this quiz recieved the highest standard of living possible, whilst those who did poorly in the quiz became servants to their fellow housemates. Additionally, those who did well in the quiz also got to choose who would be nominated for eviction. The nominated housemates were: Donald Trump, Bruce Wayne, God and Theodosia Burr. On Day 10, in a double eviction, both Donald Trump and God were evicted by the public from the Big Brother House. The following day, the housemates had to nominate yet again, with Apollo Justice, Bruce Wayne, Sherlock Holmes, Harambe and Theodosia Burr being nominated for eviction. After a public vote took place, it was announced that Sherlock Holmes and Theodosia Burr had received the most votes to stay, and they were therefore safe from eviction. It was then announced that Bruce Wayne had received the lowest amount of votes, and consequently he was evicted from the Big Brother House. Host Emma Willis then confirmed that this would be a double eviction, and the fate of Apollo and Harambe would lie in the balance of a spinning wheel. Emma Willis met the housemates in the garden of the Big Brother House, where she declared that the housemates themselves should each choose who they would like to evict, with this affecting the probability of the wheel. The housemates chose and it remained a 50/50 chance between the two housemates. The wheel spun, where it landed on Harambe. As a result, Harambe was evicted from the Big Brother House. In the final few days of their stay in the house, tension began to rise once again. Theodosia Burr, who had previously been very quiet, began to throw multiple insults at the remaining housemates. This included mocking Apollo Justice's height and weight. However, this drama ended on Day 14 as a result of the final eviction. The public had already began to vote for their winner, and a day before the final, it was declared that the housemate with the least amount of votes to win would immediately be evicted from the house. Theodosia Burr was then evicted from the Big Brother House, leaving Walter White, Sherlock Holmes and Apollo Justice as finalists. After 15 long days, the season had finally reached its conclusion. At the Final, it was revealed that Sherlock Holmes had finished in third place, leaving Walter White and Apollo Justice to compete for first place. After much anticipation, Walter White was at last crowned the winner of Celebrity Big Brother, with Apollo Justice finishing in second place! Cast Buttons99999 * Donald Trump * Stephen Bear * Big Brother * Emma Willis Debu2001 * Bruce Wayne Fishmr * Theodosia Burr, Jr. GrandpaGames * Walter White * Harambe LEGOlord208 * God MarioDS * Peacock Red498 * Apollo Justice * Sherlock Holmes * Hugo S. Catman __FORCETOC__